


Scars

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Older Characters, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Scars

"Is this a joke?" Severus snapped. "They want me to speak at the Albus Dumbledore remembrance ceremony?"

"They said it was because you knew him in life." 

"And in death," Severus whispered, painful memories playing in his mind, vivid even after all these years.

Harry reached out his hand and laid it over Severus's. "I told them you weren't interested."

"Who will they ask instead?" 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Severus from beneath his fringe. "Me."

"Over thirty years of service and they still need you? Haven't you done enough?"

Harry sighed. "Apparently not."


End file.
